Many electronic devices, such as computer peripherals like printers, can consume large amounts of power when they are on, even when they are idle and not currently performing functional tasks. For example, when inkjet and laser printers and other types of image-forming devices are on, they may have to consume large amounts of power when idle so that when called upon to print, the printers can quickly begin printing. Other electronic devices may similarly use large amounts of power when idle.
However, individuals, organizations, and governments have recently begun to question the power consumption used by such devices, especially when they are idle and not otherwise performing functional tasks. Individuals and organizations are looking for greater energy efficiency to lower their electrical bills. Governments are looking for greater energy efficiency so that the need to build more power plants is reduced, and to avoid brownout and blackout scenarios when power plants are operating at peak capacity.